


Halloween Special

by dragonofdispair



Series: Toy Stories [19]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Halloween, M/M, Meta, Photocomic, Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 06:26:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8435050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonofdispair/pseuds/dragonofdispair
Summary: Lazy dragon is lazy... but still couldn't resist doing something for Halloween.





	1. Trick




	2. Treat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The TRICK was that I lied. There is a Halloween special. So now here's the TREAT.


End file.
